


shoot your shot (you missed)

by hikawasrinko (ranpoandpoe)



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Neo Fantasy Online (BanG Dream!), Nonbinary Aoba Moca, Nonbinary Character, Romantic Fluff, They/Them Pronouns for Aoba Moca, happy birthday rinko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranpoandpoe/pseuds/hikawasrinko
Summary: Rinko and Moca weren’t friends. More like acquaintances, really. Yeah, Rinko couldn’t stop staring at how quick and natural the movements of their fingers were on the guitar strings, or at the way their lips were always slightly up, in a smirk, because they were just smug like that. She couldn’t help but pay attention to how easily Moca interacted with others, a quality so admirable that made Rinko herself nervous.She loved staring at Moca, at the way they lived, but she’d be doomed the day that wouldn’t happen from afar.
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Shirokane Rinko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	shoot your shot (you missed)

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY RINKO I LOVE YOU SO MUCH MY BABY GIRL IS TURNING INTO SUCH A WONDERFUL WOMAN!!!!!!!! (i say as if i'm not the same age as her lol)
> 
> anyways!!!! i've been wanting to write mocarinko for a while because self proclaimed ceo of mocarinko and i CARE THEM, but i've never thought of a plot i'd be able to write... well i hope y'all like it hehe

Rinko and Moca weren’t friends. More like acquaintances, really. Yeah, Rinko couldn’t stop staring at how quick and natural the movements of their fingers were on the guitar strings, or at the way their lips were always slightly up, in a smirk, because they were just smug like that. She couldn’t help but pay attention to how easily Moca interacted with others, a quality so admirable that made Rinko herself nervous. 

She loved staring at Moca, at the way they lived, but she’d be doomed the day that wouldn’t happen from afar. The guitarist of Afterglow was as intimidating as they were charming, and Rinko was well aware of that. What could they do? They could tease her, and she wouldn’t know how to act, or call attention upon themself while the both of them talked, so people would… _see_ her. 

No. No, no, no. It was safer to do it from a distance, like… like a bird watcher! Rinko had read somewhere that those who engaged in such activity had to be extra quiet and careful, because every sound or movement would alarm the birds, calling their attention, and so the observation would be ruined. That was the same with Moca. 

Of course, Rinko could only guarantee that she wouldn’t approach Moca, not the contrary, but she never thought someone as cool and outgoing as them would even consider talking to her. However, as you might imagine, she was wrong. “Rinko-senpai~!” Moca called, with their resident crooked smile. 

“A-ah! Aoba-san…?” Startled, Rinko mumbled. It was obvious they’d gotten her unprepared. 

“I wanna ask you something!” They announced and Rinko nodded, as if authorizing them to continue. Not that she thought they’d wait, but more as a force of habit. “You like video games, right? Like, Tomoe mentioned you play a lot with Ako, what’s the game… uh…?”

“Neo-Fantasy Online!” Rinko interrupted and her face instantly got red. She said it too fast and too excitedly. Also too loudly, perhaps. Moca was giggling, which probably meant it was okay, but it could also be a giggle that meant ‘I want to laugh but it won’t be polite so this will have to be enough until she’s gone and I can laugh behind her back’. Not that Moca would do it, of course not- but maybe Rinko brought up the worst in people… 

No! Concentrate! These kinds of thoughts, even if true, weren’t something Rinko had time for, at least, not at the moment. “Yup, that’s it~! I’ve been wanting to get into gaming, so… could you teach me how to play it, the lore and all that jazz?”

Moca requested it in the most casual way possible, but being a natural at the field of reading people, Rinko noticed that, for some reason, there was a struggle. She wouldn’t question it, though. “Y-yeah! Sure… Aoba-san!” 

“Aah~ Thank you so much, Rinko-senpai~” Moca said really slowly, almost mockingly. Maybe mockingly. Rinko knew how to read people pretty well, but lacked confidence in her own skills. “Give me your hand,” They commanded while taking a pen out of their backpack and Rinko obeyed before she even thought about asking why. Rinko then found out that Moca’s hands were calloused, but comfortably warm. The tickling sensation on her palm stole her attention from the texture of her crush’s hands. Rinko checked what was going on and soon found out: Moca was writing something there. “That’s my number! Text me for us to talk about when and where we’re gonna practice!!!” 

Moca was already running, probably in a hurry, and Rinko stood there, by the CiRCLE’s door, facing the numbers written with black pen on her hand. After an absolute moment of panic, she managed to let out a soft smile, then get her phone out of the bag to type the number out before it was lost due to whatever unfortunate events that were already playing out inside Rinko’s head.

* * *

“Rinko-senpai, I’m here!!” Moca exclaimed outside Rinko’s house, and even through the window, they were absolutely striking. They were wearing simple clothes, jeans, T-shirt and flannel, but there was something about the huge, shining smile in the sunday afternoon, while they were illuminated by the sunlight… 

Rinko opened the door. “C-come in, Aoba-san…” She waited for Moca to cross the door and she could hear them gasping. It was a common reaction, she’d admit: her family’s economic condition was better than most, which made the residence quite comfortable. It also helped that Rinko’s mother was quite elegant and seemed to transfer that characteristic to her daughter. 

“You live in a castle, Rinko-senpai!!! You’re an only child, right? Doesn’t it get lonely in this enormous house, with only you and your parents?”

“A- a little bit… my parents… don’t spend much time at home…” Rinko sighed, but decided to change the subject. Moca was there to learn how to play NFO, not listen to her emotional problems’ roots in her childhood, an activity that was yet to be unlocked due to their level of closeness. “But…! After I joined Roselia, it’s better! The others… come here often… and I spend a lot of time at Ako-chan and Tomoe-san’s place, too…” 

“Well!” Moca started, with a smile that looked as genuine as possible. “If you feel lonely, who are ya gonna call? Loneliness busters! An association lead by yours truly, the mighty detective Moca-chan~”

Now, Moca improvised a superhero pose and Rinko laughed. They always knew how to cause that effect on the pianist. “I’ll… take note of that… detective Moca-chan… fufu…” Moca’s smile grew wider and something that looked like a blush appeared under their eyes, but Rinko decided to ignore it. It was impossible, so she was sure she was incorrect. She wasn’t as bright as detective Moca-chan, of course. “We’ll play in my room…” Rinko announced as they walked through the many long hallways. “The computers there… are better for games… since they’re specialised ones…” 

“Oooh~ you got one of those gaming room setups?” Moca sounded impressed. “I’ve seen some of those on Twitter, but never in person… woah… in those ‘eat the rich’ memes you are the rich in question, eh?”

Rinko giggled, but so contained that Moca would never notice, especially when the guitarist was behind her, seeing only her back. “I think… Tsurumaki-san would be a… better choice for it, Aoba-san…” 

“Aoba-san?! Hmph!” That… wasn’t good, Rinko thought. That sounded like a mad voice. She could be misreading it, but better safe than sorry, right…? 

“Is… anything the matter?” Rinko turned around, tilting her head in honest confusion.

“Yes! The matter is, why are you calling me Aoba-san?” Moca was pouting, but Rinko couldn’t tell if they meant it or not. A dangerous situation, she’d say, especially when it came to a jokester like Moca. Rinko decided to deal with the situation seriously, though, because things considered, it’d be better to be teased than to hurt Moca’s feelings.

“I… don’t understand… isn’t that your name…?”

“Yes! But no!” Somehow, that answer managed to leave Rinko even more confused. Moca sure was complicated; or was she just bad at social interactions like that? She’d ask Lisa later. “You can call me Moca-chan!”

Involuntarily, Rinko’s lips shook and her eyes widened. Intimacy. That sounded intimate. Way too intimate. Red, emergency lights started popping inside her head, and a bell Rinko didn’t even know was there in the first place. “M-moc-moc…”

“C’mon! You can do it!” Moca cheered her on and although Rinko knew it was awkward and she’d think so later, at that moment, it was only scary and threatening. 

But… not completely _bad._ “M-moca…” 

“Yes!!! 50% done!” 

“M-moca… ch-chan…” 

“Yeah! Yes!! You did it!” Moca pulled Rinko into a hug. She… was not expecting that. Neither did her brain, now full of red flags.

“M-moca… Moca-chan…” Rinko whispered, guessing her face was as red as the flags and the lights inside her brain. “My bedroom… two doors ahead… shall we… go… NFO…?” Inability to form full sentences? Check.

“Oh! Yup!” The hug ended as quickly as it started, and Rinko kind of felt bad for pushing it into an end. Moca didn’t seem affected at all, though. Well, that wasn’t entirely true: her step was a bit lighter than before and she was smiling, which was a progress when compared to the grumpy, pouty Moca from minutes before.

They finally arrived at Rinko’s bedroom and Moca gasped one more time. “Woah!! My first time playing will be with this baby!! I might become spoiled!”

Rinko smiled. “Not necessarily a bad thing. You could always play here.”

It was only when she finished the sentence that she realised what she’d really spoken. Moca had immediately turned their head around to take a better look at Rinko. Now, their cheeks were definitely red and their chin dropped. “You mean it…?” Moca took a step closer and their face was still red. 

What could she do?! Rinko did mean it, she’d always be happy to have Moca there, and mere minutes observing them were already so wonderful, and she’d like to do this forever: to watch how Moca’s lips moved and what made them do so, and the movements of their hands and fingers on the guitar, their fidgety legs and short, soft hair. Well, at least Rinko would bet it was soft. And she’d use the money won in the bet to ask Moca if, for that price, she could touch it. 

And thinking that… well, it created a moment of weakness. Or a moment of bravery, depending on how you looked at the situation. The thing was, Moca’s cheeks were too bewitching not to kiss - and so she did. It was a quick, delicate moment, one that, when it came to an end, created a breakdown in her nervous system. 

“Rinko-senpai…” Moca’s face was of surprise, absolute shock, but then it changed. Then, it turned into amusement. Her smirk was back, but the red cheeks didn’t leave. Rinko already expected a joke when Moca finally continued, “You missed it.”

A quick millisecond of confusion passed through Rinko’s face and mind, but as soon as it came, it disappeared when Moca leaned down and kissed Rinko back. But this time, on the mouth. It was as delicate as Rinko’s at the start, but Moca made sure to add a bit of tongue at the end. As the pianist blushed, they smiled, caressing her cheek. 

“I was almost thinking I’d never get to do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> the both of them had a crush on each other since the beginning btw ;)


End file.
